Genkai
Genkai is the aging master of Yusuke Urameshi, as well as a main character in Yu Yu Hakusho. Appearance Normally, Genkai looks like an aging woman, wearing martial arts clothes and a purple cap. She has shoulder-length gray hair and brown eyes. However, in her younger years, she was a beautiful girl with bright pink hair and soft skin. Personality Genkai is an old-fashioned woman with great strength and determination. She put her mind and body through extensive training to control the spirit wave orb, contributing to her rather cold and hard demeanor. She viewed Yusuke as a slacker at first, but soon came to love him like a son. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga Genkai holds a tournament to determine who she will give her power to, should she die. Yusuke is ordered by Koenma to enter so that he may flush out the demon, Rando, who wishes to take Genkai's power. There, he meets Kuwabara, who becomes his rival. During the final stages of the tournament, Genkai fears that Rando will win, but despite Botan's feelings, she refuses to do anything, as it would be unfair. Luckily, Rando looses by having his own technique back fire on him, something Genkai scolds him for. Dark Tournament Saga Genkai poses as the Masked Fighter to help Yusuke in the Dark Tournament. While fighting the Dr. Ichigaki Team, the mask was ripped off an revealed a young woman, further concealing her identity. Genkai puts Yusuke through the spirit orb test, which nearly kills him. Afterwards, she fights Shishiwakamaru, who takes off her mask and sees an old woman. Outraged, Shishi attempts to have her disqualified, only to be stopped by Toguro, who explains that her spirit wave technique is able to change her appearance. Toguro also mentions that it had been a long time since they lost saw each other. By using Shishi's energy against him, she wins the match and fights the "beautiful" Suzuka next, winning without using an spirit energy. However, this streak comes to an end when her former teammate, the cruel Toguro kills her. And despite Botan's reluctance to see her friend die, she takes her to spirit world. Chapter Black Saga Later, it is revealed that Genkai was brought back to life and had been healing in a secret compound all this time. She sends three psychics to test Yusuke and his friends with them winning in the long run. She helps heal Botan's wounds after Shinobu Sensui's attack on their apartment. Later, she waits outside the cave as Koenma and Yusuke fight the former spirit detective. Techniques/Moves Spirit Wave: a technique created by Genkai, and coveted by many demons. It works by using your body as a center for your spirit energy, in sense, making your whole body a weapon. Doing so returns your body to the time it was at its peak, in Genaki's case, her early 20s. Spirit Gun: in the Dark Tournament, Genkai used a variation of Yusuke's spirit gun by channeling her energy into her index finger and firing it in a massive blast. Spirit Reflection: Genkai used this technique on Shishi. It works by using the opponent's energy as a source of power, rather than your own.